toshiko_smackdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Hatake/Gameplay
Lee is a balanced fighter who makes use of a variety of elemental attacks based around wind, fire, lightning, and crystals/ice. Fairly easy to master, Lee's attacks have a decent amount of knockback and can also be used to cause additional damage after their execution. Although a large amount of his attacks involve close-range fighting, Lee is a fairly quick fighter and has a few strong attacks with high knockback. Also, even though Lee is unable to glide, he has decent recovery attacks that allow him to attack opponents that are above and below himself. Movelist Red Button (Basic) *Melee Combo ®: Lee performs a simple three-hit combo of two punches and a kick. This may be combo'd with his Chaos Punch. *Running Lightning (<---> + R): Lee performs a triple kick combo while charging lighting in his right arm. After Lee performs the third kick, he will punch the opponent with his lightning-charged arm, providing a fairly decent amount of knockback. *Chaos Punch (Up + R): Lee engulfs his right arm in flames and performs an uppercut, firing the flames upward once he hits the opponent. This move may also be used in conjunction with his Melee Combo. *Spiralling Wave (Down + R): Lee creates an orb of energy in his left arm and thrusts it downward, releasing a small shockwave within a short proximity that has a decent amount of knocback. If used in the air, Lee will throw the orb at the ground, producing the same effect. Yellow Button (Strong) *Fire Barrage (Y): Lee will fire several small fireballs from his right arm. Holding this button will allow him to attack several times, although the move will only last 4-5 seconds. This attack has no knockback, but will inflict a bit of burn damage on opponents. *Spiralling Flame (<---> + Y): Lee charges an orange energy sphere in his right arm and thrusts it forward, creating a spinning wave of fire. This attack can be charged for a few seconds to increase its range, and may also be used in conjunction with Crystal Spike. *Ice Wolf (Up + Y): A technique usually used by Rig, Lee will summon a wolf that is made of ice that will serve as a support character for 4-5 seconds. The wolf runs around the stage, where it will bite and claw at the opponents. Before it disappears, the Ice Wolf will burst, knocking any nearby opponent into the air with decent knockback. *Crystal Spike (Down + Y): Lee punches the ground with his left arm, causing a large crystal spike to burst from underground. This attack has high knockback and will knock away any nearby opponent. However, this attack cannot hit any opponents behind Lee, leaving him open from behind. Green (Unique) *Lightning Punch (G): Lee charges his right arm with lightning and punches forward. This attack may be charged for 3-4 seconds to increase its knockback. *Soul Flight (<---> + G): Lee creates crystalline wings and flies forward, leaving behind a trail of spikes that will damage any opponents who either step on them or end up in the path of Lee's flight. The spikes will only stay on the stage for 3-4 seconds before disappearing. *Spirit Launch (Up + G): Lee launches himself into the air with a large crystalline pillar, performing a quick uppercut to attack any opponents above him. The pillar will only remain on the stage for 3 seconds, although any opponent who touches it on the ground will be trapped in crystals for 3-4 seconds. If used while in the air, Lee will launch himself from a smaller pillar that will burst once it hits the ground. *Chaos Flame (Down + G): Lee creates a sword from his right ring and stabs it into the ground, releasing a spinning pillar of flames around himself. After the flame pillar disappears, flames will remain in the area of his attack for 3-4 seconds, causing fire damage to opponents. Similar to Spiralling Wave, Lee will throw the sword into the ground if this attack is used in the air, although it produces the same effect. Throws (Right Control Stick) *Shadow Strike (Right Stick Side): Lee stabs the opponent with a sai, then warps behind and kicks them. *Shinobi Vanish (Right Stick Up): Lee grabs the opponent and warps into the air, kicking them away before he falls back down. *Lightning Pursuit (Right Stick Down): Lee throws the opponent forward and reappears above them with his entire body charged with lightning as he dropkicks the opponent. Smack Attack (Left Trigger + Right Trigger) *'Soul Embrace:' Lee unleashes the power of his rings and flies to the foreground of the stage where he is able to unleash a devastating portal attack. Bread-n-Butter Combos *Melee Combo + Chaos Punch *Running Lightning + Chaos Punch *Melee Combo + Running Lightning + Jump + Spiralling Wave (Air) *Spiralling Flame + Crystal Spike *Spiralling Flame + Soul Flight *Spirit Launch + Chaos Flame (Air) Category:Character Gameplay Category:Brawl Legends